


Walk like an Angel’s devils in disguise

by Celeste_Riddle



Series: Angel's Devils [1]
Category: Bishoujo Senshi Sailor Moon | Pretty Guardian Sailor Moon (Anime & Manga), Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling, Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Crossover, F/M, Harry Potter - Freeform, M/M, Marvel - Freeform, Masquerade, Masquerade Ball, Multi, Mystery, Romance, sailor moon anime - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-29
Updated: 2019-10-29
Packaged: 2021-01-06 07:20:55
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,672
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21222743
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Celeste_Riddle/pseuds/Celeste_Riddle
Summary: Tony and Sirius, in their search for their third, go to their mutual charge's Halloween masquerade. Can the two devils in disguise handle facing their angel's biggest secret when she's forced to reveal it?





	Walk like an Angel’s devils in disguise

**Author's Note:**

> This is a part of an anonymous contest and will remain so until after the contest has been voted on and reveals are finished.
> 
> We would like to acknowledge that all of the writers know that the Harry Potter characters, locations and any plot lines used are the property of J.K. Rowling and Bloomsbury/Scholastic. No profit is being made, and no copyright infringement is intended.

“Come on Siri, let’s go to the masquerade,” Tony Stark encouraged his boyfriend of two years.

“But it’s Halloween!” Sirius Black whined; as he flopped on the couch.

Tony sighed and shook his head, “Look Siri, I know you still miss Lily and James after all these years. But I doubt they’d want you to continue wallowing in grief every Halloween. It’s about time you start trying to enjoy Halloween again,” He spoke as he walked up behind the couch and started massaging Sirius’ scalp, “Not to mention, Halloween is a time for pranks.”

Sirius sighed, “That’s true. There is the whole ‘Trick or Treat’ thing you muggles do.”

Tony chuckled, “Plus,  _ she _ wants you there. You don’t want to disappoint  _ her _ , do you?”

The  _ she  _ Tony was referring to was their mutual protective charge, one Lady Serenity Tsukino. A woman that the two men both protected as bodyguards when she was out. Tony protected her between duties with the Avengers and Stark Industries whenever she was in the states, while Sirius was her protective Auror detail whenever she was in the U.K.

Sirius whined again, in a dog-like high pitch, “She’s not gonna miss me. She’ll have you.”

“Of course she’s gonna miss you,” Tony leaned over and kissed his forehead, “She addressed our invitations the same way. And I saw plenty of invitations that didn’t get that same level of emotional connection.

Sirius looked up at him, “You mean it?”

“I do,” Tony reassured.

Sirius sighed, “Fine. But only because of you and her.” 

Tony chuckled, “Plus, who knows, we might find our third there. You did say that our third is better found when we’re together.”

“Good point,” Sirius pointed out as he took Tony by the hand and the two men headed upstairs to get ready for the masquerade.

  
  


\-----------------------------

Two hours later, they arrived outside of Tsukino Manor via side-along apparition courtesy of Sirius. The two men were simplistic in their costumes while both being dressed well. Their choice was a pair of devils; with devil horns on headbands on their heads and pitchforks resting on their backs. While Tony was dressed in a suit, his top buttoned all the way up and a blazer, Sirius had on a leather jacket and his top was unbuttoned at the top just a little. Both men also wore red masks over their eyes.

“If we get separated in there, be careful who you talk to,” Sirius warned, “There will be other witches and wizards there as well and they’ll take any excuse to draw a wand on a muggle.”

“I’ll be careful. Promise,” Tony chuckled.

Sirius nodded, “Just had to warn you. We’ll look for Serenity first and then mingle a bit,” He led Tony through the doors of the manor and towards the ballroom. 

Both men immediately searching the room for the lady of the house. It didn’t take long for them both to zero in on their charge. Her silver blonde hair made the woman stick out among the crowd in an otherworldly way that none of the guests could touch even as she made her way over to them. It was only once she was completely free of the crowd and right in front of them- that they could see her costume choice; an angel, halo and all with her hair flowing down to her ankles, unlike how both men were used to seeing her.

“Lord Black, Mr. Stark,” She addressed both of them formally with a soft smile, “It is a pleasure to have you both here,” She held her hands out to them both. As she was really only going through the formalities for the sake of all of her other pureblood guests that she knew were disguised around the room and watching her without being blatantly obvious about it.

“Lady Tsukino. Thank you for the invitation,” Sirius took one of her hands in his and winked before gently kissing it like the proper pureblood he’d been raised to be.

Tony followed Sirius’ lead, kissing her other hand, “It is truly an honor.”

Serenity glanced out the corners of her eyes around the room for a few brief seconds before grinning widely and pulling both men into a tight hug. All three of them feeling a slight tingle in their skin at the contact- one of content as if it was just right.

“Siri...Tony...thank goodness you both made it,” She pulled back and looked at them both, “To tell you the truth, I was getting quite bored.”

Sirius could only chuckle, “Those stuffy purebloods, I take it. I know the kind well,” He kept his voice low.

Serenity nodded, “Isn’t it always? Be happy you’re not women, both of you. I’ve had both fathers and sons leer at me, and it’s been worse with the elder men. A few have been doing it while their wives were right next to them. And that was purebloods and muggles alike,” She shuddered in disgust.

“So you’re not just bored, but uncomfortable,” Tony pointed out, “You could’ve requested we be here sooner, you know?”

“And ask you two to work, when I wanted you guys to have fun?” Serenity looked at Tony in mock indignation, “I could never. Anyway, you boys mingle a bit, have refreshments. And I’m claiming dances when I find you two again,” She waved and headed back into the crowd to mingle with some of her other guests.

When she was far enough away, Tony leaned in close to Sirius.

“Did you feel that? That tingle when she hugged us?” He hissed low.

Sirius nodded, “I did. She’s our third. We’ll see about catching her after to talk. But for now, refreshments,” With a smirk, he pulled away from Tony and started his way straight towards the refreshment table with his hands up and going “Wheeee!” as he smoothly ran through the crowd.

Tony watched with a grin and soon was chuckling at all the looks of disdain from the other guests before he followed after him with a stride. It wasn’t long before he was indulging in the refreshments alongside Sirius, though at a much more relaxed pace than the prankster wizard. It wasn’t long before other guests started approaching them, either to reprimand Sirius or even just start up conversation. Neither man had noticed that the hostess had slipped entirely from the room.

In another room, Serenity had approached her dearest friend and head of her staff, Setsuna, to take a breather for a little bit and come to terms with her own discoveries. Setsuna was well acquainted with both Tony and Sirius but was also a guardian in her own right of Serenity’s of a whole different kind.

“It’s them, Puu,” Serenity sighed as she closed the door behind herself, looking down at the floor at first, “Tony and Siri. But you already knew that, didn’t you?” She looked up to make eye contact with the older woman.

Setsuna, who had dressed as a witch for the occasion, looked at her young charge with a smile as she readjusted her green locks under her hat, “You know as well as I do, Princess, that there are some things I’m not allowed to tell you about your own future. I had to let you all realize that on your own. I won’t deny that I played my part in nudging you all together.”

Serenity smiled, “Well I thank you for that. It’s made it so much easier for me to come to trust them both. But now it means I have more to tell them. Imagine how surprised they’ll be when they learn the innocent charge is pretty powerful in her own right, outside of being a witch,” She chuckled softly, “Doesn’t mean I’m not scared to tell them.”

“You have every right to be,” Setsuna reassured, “It’s a natural feeling. It’s just because of the situation that they’ll be more accepting of it. But, I do expect you to tell them  _ everything,  _ not just that you have extra powers.” 

Serenity blushed sheepishly, “It’s been fun fighting alongside them and they didn’t even know it was me,” She sighed, “But you’re right. I will tell them. I promise.”

Setsuna shook her head with a smile, “Your mother would be proud of you, Serenity. Now let’s get back to the party before you’re missed.”

Serenity nodded with a big smile and the two women headed back to the party. She had a look of amusement on her face as she walked up behind Tony and Sirius, both of whom had started trying to look for her obviously from their spot by the refreshments and therefore didn’t see her coming up behind them.

“I should’ve known my two devils would miss me so much,” She spoke up, “But I didn’t expect you to be on alert when I’m in my own home.”

The two men whirled around at the sound of her voice and looked at her sheepishly.

“Well you can’t blame us Angel,” Sirius started, “I am an auror and knowing that someone as sweet as you has people like Lord Parkinson and his family in her home, pureblood etiquette aside, is going to have me on alert for your safety regardless of it being your home. And of course Tony is just going to naturally follow in kind upon seeing I’m on alert.”

Serenity tilted her head for a moment before realization dawned on her, “Ah, you heard the Parkinson name in conversation. I didn’t realize you still held a grudge against the new Lady Parkinson for wanting to turn over your godson in the Battle of Hogwarts. It’s been years Sirius. Let it go Snuffles. Trust me, he has.”

“How do you know?” Sirius questioned.

Serenity laughed and turned Sirius around, leaning close to him as she pointed out a couple across the room, “Look closely at the new Lord Parkinson when you get a chance. While glamours and makeup can hide scars, I think you’ll find Lord Parkinson’s hair to be very recognizable as having a mind of its own.”

Sirius looked where she pointed and his jaw dropped at seeing the very recognizable Potter hair on the younger lord, “Well I’ll be. Kid got married and didn’t tell me,” He sighed and smiled, “Long as he’s happy.”

Serenity nodded, “Anyway, the two of you are enjoying yourselves, right?”

“Of course we are, Serenity,” Tony answered, “Now where did you disappear to without telling us?”

Serenity rolled her eyes with a smile, “I needed to talk to Setsuna in private and the issue couldn’t wait until after the party. Satisfied?” She teased.

Tony chuckled and nodded, “Now, I believe you owe us dances?” 

Serenity laughed and pulled them to the dance floor, dancing with them both together and separately to muggle and wizarding music alike. She giggled when they started dancing with each other just as another of her guests requested a dance from her and pulled her away.

As the party went on, Serenity played the part of dutiful hostess, checking back on her ‘devils’ when she could. Sirius and Tony mingled with some of the other guests, including talking with Harry and Pansy. Godfather and godson both entranced at the fact that Serenity knew them both and hadn’t told them. Tony offered to entertain Pansy by sharing a couple of dances with her while Harry and Sirius caught up. 

All of a sudden, the room grew dark and cold. There was confusion all around, though not enough to cause a panic. Serenity and Sirius could each easily make out the tell tale lights of wands being drawn by the witches and wizards in the room. Serenity glanced to both Harry and Sirius, having long known the tale of how dementors affected them, sighing in relief upon seeing they were both fine. She remained alert regardless and with good reason. As moments later, a creature that looked like it could’ve been the child of a dementor and a grim reaper appeared above the crowd, eerie red eyes scanning the audience.

“So big an energy source.” The creature hissed in glee. “I must have it!” Its hands began to glow.

Within seconds, people started sinking to the floor, all their masks glowing as if the creature was using their masks to drain their energy. The muggles around the room  _ except for Tony _ just dropped instantly, while the wizarding folk all struggled to stay on their knees. The only ones not affected were Serenity and Setsuna due to them not having masks.

“Run...Serenity…” Sirius urged

“Yeah. Get going,” Tony added as he looked up at her from his current position of being completely on the floor.

“Not going to run,” Serenity told both men. She sighed because she knew what she was going to have to do. She looked up at the creature with a look of determination, “How dare you come here and try to ruin a good party,” She addressed the creature, “I won’t stand for this!”

Tony watched her, his eyes narrowing slightly as he realized the look on her face looked very familiar, “She can’t be…” He murmured to himself.

“What are you talking about?” Sirius questioned in confusion, his animagus abilities having allowed him to hear Tony.

The creature, meanwhile, looked directly at Serenity, “And how are you going to stop me?” The creature cackled.

Whispering a short phrase, her clothes changed into that of her sailor senshi fuku; a white mini dress with gold shoulder pads and accents of gold stars with a rainbow of colors in stripes along the bottom and a gold ten-point star on her forehead; her staff appearing in her hand, “In the name of the moon, prepare to be dusted!” She aimed her staff at the creature, “Cosmic Revolution!”

The creature screeched as the attack was a direct hit and destroyed it. Tony and Sirius both watched in dumbstruck awe. Almost immediately, the changes were noticeable as the atmosphere returned to normal. The muggles started waking up and the wizarding folk were all slowly standing and supporting themselves. Serenity let her staff disappear only to be surprised as applause suddenly started picking up from all the guests around the room. She jumped when she felt hands on both of her shoulders.

“Relax Angel,” Sirius reassured her as he gently squeezed her left shoulder.

“You did great...Cosmos,” Tony smiled knowingly.

Serenity blushed, “I’ll explain after the party if you two are willing to stick around after everyone else has left. I promise. But in the meantime, do you mind making the rounds with me, while I make sure everyone is alright?”

“You don’t even have to ask,” Tony nodded.

So the trio made their way around the room, Serenity checking in with her guests on their well-being. It wasn’t until they had made it through half of the guests that Serenity let out a breath she hadn’t realized she was holding over how the general belief seemed to be that the event was a planned part of her party for entertainment purposes. About an hour after they had finished the rounds of checking on everyone, the party was over and people were making their way home. Serenity played her role as hostess and said goodbyes to all the guests, sighing in relief once all that was left in the room were herself, Tony and Sirius.

“Still wanna have that talk, Angel?” Sirius walked over to her with concern in his stormy grey eyes.

“Serenity nodded, “Best to. I don’t think I’d sleep well tonight if we don’t,” She undid her transformation, returning to her original costume.

“Good. Because clearly we have a lot to talk about between the three of us,” Tony spoke up, “After you.”

Serenity smiled and started towards her study, “Come on then.”

The two men followed after her with smiles on their faces, walking like an angel’s devils in disguise for the long talk ahead of them.

The end...or is it?

**Author's Note:**

> The coordinators and author thank you for supporting the contest pieces and we hope you enjoyed xx


End file.
